


you are my sugar, honey, honey

by avosettas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Baking Shenanigans, Earth C (Homestuck), Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Not Homestuck 2 Compliant, in this house we love and respect jane crocker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avosettas/pseuds/avosettas
Summary: Kanaya does not understand this human tradition of "gingerbread men".
Relationships: Jane Crocker/Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Polyswap Winter Promptfest - Dawn Edition





	you are my sugar, honey, honey

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [petasos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petasos/pseuds/petasos) in the [Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dawn_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dawn_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> hi if you give me these three doing literally anything, especially in the kitchen, i will never ever not owe you. earth c preferred over a no-game shared earth au but do whatever you want tbh

“...It is a human tradition to make human-shaped food?” Kanaya asks incredulously, staring down the gingerbread men cookie cutters. 

“Yes,” you reply from your spot at the other side of the counter. “Though it is more of a Christian tradition than a human one.” 

“I have menorah cookie cutters, darlin’,” Jane interrupts as she pops up from the pantry with their rolling pin. “Might also have dogs.” 

“And you _eat_ these?”

“Yes, dear. However,” you continue as she picks a piece of raw dough out of the bowl, “we do usually bake it first.” Kanaya makes a face when she tastes it, and Jane giggles as she pulls out a lump of dough to roll out. 

“It’s much better when it’s baked,” Jane agrees, rolling the dough flat. “Here, you can cut the first one.” 

Kanaya blinks, then tentatively grabs a cookie cutter shaped like a star. “I have no idea what I’m doing.” 

“So, you’re going to press down firmly and wiggle it a bit,” Jane instructs. 

Kanaya presses down daintily, and then wiggles it much too hard and breaks the rest of the dough that Jane rolled out. 

“No, darlin’,” Jane says, rerolling the dough. 

“You’ve got the pressing down,” You observe, picking up the chanukiah cookie cutter. “But you’re wiggling it too hard.” 

You demonstrate on Jane’s newly rolled out cookie dough, making a passable chanukiah cookie. “Like that.” 

“And it will taste better now?” Kanaya asks skeptically. 

“Not until we bake it,” Jane responds, cutting out a gingerbread man. “And then we have to frost them, anyway.” 

“We are going to get frosting everywhere,” You state, placing another chanukiah on the baking sheet. Kanaya tries her hand at another star and seems satisfied with it, nodding her head as she places it next to the gingerbread men Jane has made and the chanukiahs you’ve made. 

“Quite likely, yes.” Jane grins, placing the first sheet into the oven. “And you can eat them when they’re done and they’ll taste better, Kanaya.” 

“What about the frosting?” 

“You can eat them without frosting them, but I prefer the frosting, it makes them sweeter!” 

“The frosting is good,” you agree. 

Kanaya, however, disagrees once she bites into the first gingerbread man. “Much too sweet.” 

In the end, the three of you end up with some frosted cookies, and a lot of unfrosted for Kanaya.


End file.
